


The Unexpected

by PrincessKitsuna



Category: The Unexpectables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitsuna/pseuds/PrincessKitsuna
Summary: Just a little thing I'm rather proud of, for The Unexpectables. Check it out live on twitch.tv/Takahata101, the Podcast on Itunes, and the playlist on Youtube, on Takahata101's channel!





	The Unexpected

Solly! Solly!” I shouted. My voice echoed, and bounced back at me. Off the walls, off the floor, off the roof. Just, back at me.  
She stood in front of me, her golden hair falling off her shoulders, her eyes looking scared and hurt, her helmet off and in her arms, off it stuck two golden feathers, and one blue. One of mine. Tears began cascading down my golden eyes. Solly is the kind of girl who you wanted to protect. The kind who didn’t deserve the fate she was given. The kind of girl, I wanted to protect. She was only nineteen, she deserved to just be a happy kid, yet Ourn cursed her with this damnable fate.   
She began to run from me, “Solly!!!” I shouted, yet, now my voice couldn’t make a sound. Unknown yet familiar voices began chanting:  
“Not a sound.”....Borky?  
“Not a sound.”....Task?  
“Not a sound.”...Panic?  
My arms flew over my head, my friends voices kept chanting. I fell to my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut, and my thoughts jumbled around in my head. I wanted this to stop. I needed this to stop. I screamed one more time;

Poke….Poke….Poke….Poke….

The poking against me stops as I shoot upwards from the cot, “SOLLY!!!!”. The cry tears through Panic, Borky, and Task’s laughter, even managing to silence Remy, and his squad.   
My plumage is all ruffled out, and my breath comes unsteadily. I was in a cold sweat. Everyone immediately turned to look at me.  
“Ahuhhh hahuuu..” An angry grunt came from Gregory. Task, Panic, and Borky immediately cracked up.   
With an irritated sigh, I asked, “Can I help you?”  
“Ahuuuhhh, we’re going riding.” Pompus, with a dash of arrogancy. Just like a coffee I wanted to punch in the face, every morning. I slid out of the bed, and sighed.   
The dream replayed again, and again in my mind. I shook my head, and watched as everyone laughed and smiled, and I soon began laughing with them.   
It may have only been two days...But, maybe, just maybe, Solly is alright. I know she’s strong.


End file.
